My Fair Maiden
by Mangorita
Summary: Before Tarrant had met Alice, he had loved someone else. When he the woman he thought to be dead is found, will he be able to choose her over Alice? Or does his heart truly belong to Alice? R
1. Chapter 1

_The Hightopp clan was holding another party. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a wonderful time. The Hightopp's were the White Queen's royal everything it seemed. Hat, clothes, shoe makers, did the queens makeup and hair, anything that needed the person to be creative really. They were the best in all of were masters of the art. Whatever they touched, it seemed to come to life in their hands. They could make a simple cloth; become something that everyone in the whole kingdom would want._

_I was standing next to Mirana, the White Queen. She was sitting on top of her white stallion, clapping to the music. I was her handmaiden and most trusted advisor. She was very open with me, and she would always tell me if something was bothering her. We were more like sisters really, if you asked me. I would do anything for her, and she would do anything for me. _

_She smiled down at me, and went back to clapping to the music, her smile never fading for a moment. _

_I watched everyone dance and talk. I was really interested in this one little girl who was twirling back and forth in her little dress. She was adorable. She had this black little top hat on top of her black curly hair. When she looked at me, I smiled and did a little curtsy. She stopped twirling for a moment, unsure if I was looking at her or someone else. She realized I was looking at her and did a cute curtsy back. She continued to twirl once she thought that I wasn't looking at her anymore. _

_Everyone had a hat made for this joyous occasion. My hat was made by Tarrant Hightopp. He wasn't like the rest of them. He thought about things in a peculiar way and his eyes. You could always tell what kind of mood he was in if you looked into his big eyes. If he was in his normal calm mood, his eyes were a beautiful bright green. If he was angry they would turn a dark red. If he was sad, they would turn into a bright sapphire color. And so on, and so forth._

_He was very kind also, and I enjoyed being around him. I would sometimes make an excuse up just to go see him for a moment. It was always mesmerizing to watch him make a hat or something else. Usually he made hats, seeing as he was the royal hat maker and all, but sometimes he would make something else. Once he made me this beautiful nightgown that I simply adore. I still wonder how he got my measurements perfect to this day. _

_I looked around for him. It was hard to spot him, since there was a lot of people here and all. I spotted him, and to my delight, he was walking towards us. He had a big grin on his face, and his eyes were a bright cheerful green. His usual messed up hair, was down and wavy. I had to admit that he was looking very handsome right now. That is to say, he always looked handsome, but right now he looked more handsome than usual. He stopped just short of where we were standing and bowed to Mirana. _

_"Are you enjoying yourself, Majesty?" he asked._

_She looked at him, and her smile widened. I honestly didn't think her smile could get any bigger, but she proved me wrong._

_"How can I not? I am surrounded by my friends, who I love and care for very much." she answered._

_Tarrant came over to me and took my hand in his soft ones. He slowly brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. I could feel a blush coming, and my face was more than likely red as a tomato. _

_"And are you enjoying yourself, Kendra?" His big green eyes looking intently at me._

_"Yes, I am. Thank you for making me this wonderful hat, Tarrant. I absolutely love it."_

_His eyes brightened when I said that. His eyes looked like they were bigger too._

_"I'm glad you like it. I am honored that I was chosen to make your hat."_

_I looked at him, and he was just staring into my eyes. The other men would always look down at my chest. They were rude, but he wasn't at all like that. He kept his eyes on my face. I couldn't help but smile at that. He was a perfect gentleman._

_As I continued to look at him, I couldn't help but notice little pink dots in the sea of green in his eyes. What did pink mean? It was one of the shades of red, was it not? Did that mean he was getting angry with me? No, I hadn't done anything to have upset him. So that means that pink has nothing to do with anger. What does it mean then?_

_Mirana cleared her throat, and that was when I realized two things. One, Tarrant and I had been staring at each other for quite some time now, and two, he was still holding my hand. I noticed that he was blushing slightly. I slowly slipped my hand out of his. I looked at Mirana who was smiling at the both of us. She looked like she knew something that I didn't. She had a mischievous look on her face as well. _

_"Well, it seems that-"_

_She never got to finish her sentence for it had suddenly gotten dark and a loud roar interrupted her. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to where the sound had come from. At first, all I could see was a pair of red beady eyes, but then I could see that it was the Jabberwocky. Purple lightning shot out of its mouth as it tried to destroy anything and everything that was in its destructive path. Smoke was in the air as the once colorful buildings were turning into black ones. If people were struck by the purple lightning, they vanished from existence. All of the white knights tried to fight off the Jabberwocky and the now coming Red knights. They were shortly overwhelmed though. Before I knew it, I couldn't spot a single white chess piece. I looked at the Queen, her smile vanished, and horror was in her eyes. I just stood there paralyzed from fear. It was like I had shut down, because I could not move an inch. Tarrant was the one who had regained his senses first._

_"We have to get out of here now, Majesty!" he yelled over the chaos, which snapped me out of my paralization. _

_He grabbed the reins of the scared horse, and started leading it to the forest. I followed them, but before I did, I grabbed a sword that had been dropped. Just in case we ran into someone or something. Tarrant had started running now and we ran far away from the screams of terror and pain. I wished there was something that I could have done, but right now I had to make sure that Mirana was safe. For if something happened to her, and then all of Underland would be total chaos. I wouldn't let that happen in a million years. If we hadn't been that far from Marmoreal, then perhaps things would've been different. There would've been more knights to stop the Red Queen's army. _

_It would take a day, by foot, to get to Marmoreal. If we had another horse we could get there in half a day. There was no way in securing a horse though. So, I guess we would have to deal with getting her there in a day. That's okay, as long as she was safe, that's all that mattered to me. _

_I looked up at my queen; her face was still frozen in horror. So many things were going through her mind right now probably. This was her first time seeing anyone killed, so it shook her up quite a bit. No one could have foreseen this. It happened so fast, that I could still barely comprehend what was happening. _

_We had been running for quite some time before Tarrant stopped. I was breathing hard and my feet ached from wearing heels. I wasn't going to complain about that though. Tarrant was also breathing hard, and his eyes were filled with sadness._

_"W-we should rest here for now." he said between breathes._

_I just nodded my head in agreement. I sat on the nearest log and brought my knees to my chest. I could no longer hear the screams or the Jabberwocky. Mirana had gotten down from her horse. She was looking back at where we had just come from moments ago. _

_"Isn't there something we could do?" she whispered._

_Neither Tarrant nor I answered her. I continued to look at my queen. Her dress was slightly muddy, and her hair was wild looking. Her crown was also gone I noted. She looked a shade whiter also. Tarrant walked to stand beside her. His lips were in a straight line, and his big eyes were blue with sadness. His hat was also gone. _

_"I want to go back. I want to see if-"_

_Tarrant couldn't finish his sentence. All of us knew that everyone was either dead or captured. My guess was that Iracebeth had them all killed though. If that was true, then Tarrant was the last surviving Hightopp. The once proud clan was now just one person. _

_"Then go back Tarrant. You cannot be there for long though. I am afraid that some of Iracebeth's men could still be there." Mirana said. _

_He bowed to her, and started to leave. If the Red cards were still there, how could he protect himself? I could give him the sword that I picked up. I started running towards him so I could catch up with him. He heard me running, because he turned around and waited for me. I held out the sword towards him. He didn't make a move for it however. _

_"Please, you need something to protect you."_

_A small smile came across his lips. _

_"I would feel better if ye had it though. I promise I will come back to the two of you safe and sound."_

_I lowered the sword. I couldn't convince him to take it with him. He said he would be fine though, so why am I still worrying? I just nodded my head and looked down. I wasn't looking down long, because he slowly lifted my chin up so I was looking into his big blue eyes. There were flakes of pink in them again. _

_"I won't be long. If I'm not back before the sunsets, then head back to Marmoreal without me."_

_"Please be careful." I whispered._

_He kissed me on the forehead and started to leave once more. The place where his velvet lips touched me was still warm. I watched him until I could no longer see him. I turned around and started to walk back where I had left Mirana. She was petting her horse so she could give Tarrant and me some privacy. I walked over and stood beside her. I put my hand on her back._

_"How could someone do something like that? How could they release that creature on innocent people?" she whispered more to herself than me._

_I didn't know what to say. I myself was wondering who could do that. Iracebeth had gone too far this time. She was now Queen of Underland. I was scared at the thought of that. Underland was going to be full of fear. Iracebeth had a quick temper and was a very cruel woman. This wonderful land is going to go downhill if Mirana didn't do something about it._

_"Mirana, there is nothing you could've done to stop it. It's not your fault. Right now, all you need to do is stay alive. If you were killed, Iracebeth would be Queen of Underland, forever. If you stay alive, we can plan to take back the crown."_

_She looked at me and nodded her head. Determination was clear on her face. I knew she wouldn't let anyone get hurt anymore. _

_Suddenly a twig snapped and I jumped. Was it Tarrant coming back? Someone was walking towards us. I told Mirana to get back on the horse just in case it was the red cards. I didn't expect him to step out of the bushes though._

_"Well well, what do we have here? My luck seems to be increasing by the second. First, I find the vopal sword, now I find the White Queen, and her lovely handmaiden." Ilosovic Stayne said. _

_I waved the Queen to get out of here. She saw my gesture, but she stood still. Why wasn't she leaving? Luckily the horse knew what I meant and started galloping towards Marmoreal. I watched as she rode away, she turned around and watched me. I saw tears in her eyes as she disappeared. I turned my attention back to Stayne. He looked angry, but he calmed himself down. He started coming closer and closer to me. _

_"It doesn't matter if the White Queen got away. I still have her handmaiden." _

_I didn't like the way he was saying that. I didn't like the way he was looking at me either. He was staring at me, his dark eyes filled with lust. I backed away slowly, until my back hit a tree. I looked around for the sword. I spotted it just beside Stayne. He followed my gaze and he picked up the only thing that could have protected me. _

_"This won't help you." _

_He threw the sword behind him, and all hope of escaping disappeared. He put his arms on either side of me, making sure I wouldn't escape. He roughly caressed the side of my face. With his other hand, he groped my breast. _

_"Please stop!" I said._

_He started biting my ear. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. _

_"I like it when they beg." He whispered in my ear._

_If I struggled, that would only encourage him. So I just stood there, not moving. I tried to picture someone else touching me. Someone like Tarrant, but Tarrant wouldn't hurt me like this. Every time Stayne would touch me, my skin burned. _

_"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF HER!" _

_I would know that Scottish brogue anywhere. My eyes flew open and I peeked around Stayne, who was much taller than me. I saw Tarrant, eyes wild with anger. He had his hat back on his head where it belonged also. Stayne chuckled as he turned to face Tarrant. He put his hands on his hips and looked at Tarrant as if he could squash him in seconds. Tarrant had grabbed the sword and was pointing it at him. In seconds, Stayne had drawn his sword and was pointing it at Tarrant. Both of them were glaring at each other._

_"It's rude to interrupt someone when they are playing with a toy." Stayne said._

_That sent Tarrant over the edge, because he started swinging his sword around madly at Stayne and yelling all kinds of threats. All Stayne could do was block the swings they were that quick. I watched as Tarrant moved like a blur of pure furry at Stayne. It looked like Stayne was going to be overwhelmed, but something happened that I just couldn't explain. Somehow, Stayne had started fighting back, and he was starting to overwhelm Tarrant. I wanted to do something, but all I would do would get in Tarrant's way. _

_Stayne managed to disarm Tarrant and had him backed up against a tree. He had his sword against Tarrant's throat, and there was a steady stream of crimson blood running down his snow white neck. _

_I couldn't let Tarrant get hurt right in front of my eyes. I moved myself between Tarrant and Stayne. I spread my arms out, trying to protect Tarrant, and looked Stayne in the eyes. His sword moved from Tarrant to me and I felt the cold blade press against my neck._

_"I want to purpose a trade. If you let him go, I will willingly go with you and let you do whatever you want with me."_

_A cruel smile spread across his lips. I could see that he was picturing all the things he would do to me if he agreed to this. _

_"NO! I will not let you go through with this!" Tarrant said in defiance. _

_I didn't turn around to see his face. _

_"Shut up, you ugly thing!" Stayne said. _

_He looked at me. His eyes were wondering up and down my body._

_"Agreed."_

_He slowly sheathed his sword, and I walked over to him. He put my hands behind my back and shackled me. The shackled were cold on my warm skin. I looked at Tarrant. So many emotions were on his face that I couldn't name them all. _

_"If you follow, I will kill the girl." Stayne told Tarrant. _

_"Go to Marmoreal, Mirana is there now, protect her for me, will you?"_

_Tarrant nodded his head slowly. His eyes were filled with tears, and I felt myself tear up. This may be the last time I would ever see him again. I felt myself smile, because if this was the last time I saw him, I wanted him to remember me smiling. Stayne pulled on my arm to get me to follow him. I silently turned towards the direction he wanted me to go and started following him. I didn't turn around, but I swear I heard the words,_

_"I love ye, lass. I will rescue ye one day."_

_(Tarrant prov)_

_I watched as Stayne led Kendra away. I wish I could've done something, but he would kill her if I followed. I would never allow that. _

_Today was undoubtedly the worse day of my life. My clan was wiped out, and the lass that I loved was captured by Ilosovic Stayne. She was still alive, and that's all that mattered. I could still rescue her. Stayne wouldn't allow her to die; he would want her alive as long as possible so that he could get what he wanted out of her. Just thinking about what he would do to her made me furious and sent a shiver down my spine. Just imagining his filthy hands on her lovely snow white skin and his hands going through her light pink hair was unbearable. I wondered if I would ever see her l beautiful bright, cheerful eyes sparkle again after what she will have to go through at Crims. I know I will because I will hopefully make them sparkle one day. Kendra is the nicest person in all of Underland, including the White Queen herself. She was always kind to me. I always looked forward to seeing her bright cheerful face come visit me every day. _

_All of the other ladies in the castle thought I was some kind of freak. They would always try to avoid me, and if they ever did have to look at me, their eyes were just filled with disgust for me. I haven't ever touched any of them. My heart was for one lass and one lass alone. I didn't care if she returned my feelings; all that I wanted was her to be happy. That's all. I didn't care if she ever kissed me, or never saw me again. As long as she was happy, that was good enough for me. _

_I would rescue her one day, but for now, I must fulfill a promise, and go find the White Queen. As soon as she was safe and sound in Marmoreal, I would start to think of plans to go save my fair maiden._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five years later**_

I was enjoying my afternoon tea with my two very bestest friends-Mally the dormouse and Thackery the March hare- and avoiding the flying silverware and food thrown in my vicinity. Occasionally I would throw something back, only if whatever was thrown hit me or my wonderful hat. The music in the background playing the same tune over and over again. Which reminded me that I need to look for a new record.

It had been like all the other days before this one, but something inside of me told me that today was going to be different. I watched Mally and Thackery talk about which kind of tea was better. I wasn't really listening to them. I was thinking of someone who I thought about often. After all this time, I still couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the most beautiful creature my eyes had ever had the pleasure of seeing. I could still remember even the smallest detail about her. The look in her bright green eyes when she would sometimes watch me work on one of the many hats I made. Her eyes were always wide in amazement. I would look at her for a moment when she had her attention focused on the hat I was making. Her pink hair was long and it cascaded around her face. Milky white skin that looked as smooth as silk. Her laugh was the most enchanting thing that anyone could ever hear. It sounded like tiny bells jingling together. Her petal soft lips always smiling and reviling those bright white teeth.

I missed her so much; my heart hurts every time I see something that reminds me of her. The day that I found out that my beloved had died, I felt nothing but emptiness and pain. I had gone out to the garden and sat by her favorite flowers- Moon flowers- and cried my heart out. Mally had been the one who told me of her death. I didn't know how she knew that though, but I didn't question her. She was my dearest friend who would never lie to me. I wondered how my love died. If she was killed, I would hunt down her killer and make the man beg for mercy. I would cut out his innards and make him eat them, and then I would-

"Hatter!" a squeaky voice yelled.

I looked up from my tea to see Mally and Thackery looking at me with concern on their faces.

"I'm sorry, what is it that you wanted?" I asked.

"Hatter, it's been five years since K-"

"_Don't say her name_." I hissed.

It's been five years since I last saw her? Has it really been that long? It seems like it has been only a couple months, not years, especially five whole years. Where has the time gone? I could hear Mally and Thackery talking about different ways to get my mind off of her, but I didn't bother to listen. Nothing could ever get my mind off of her. I thought about her day and night.

Suddenly I realized that it was no longer just Mally, Thackery, and I. I looked up to see a girl standing at the end of the long tables. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back in waves. Her blue dress that she was wearing was slightly torn and had dirt on the hem of it. She had pale skin, not quite as beautiful as _hers_, but fairly close. She looked at me in the most peculiar way. She was familiar, but I couldn't place her. She didn't look like she was from Underland, more like from up above. Then it hit me like a ton of hats. Long wavy hair, this must be Alice. The one who is going to defeat the Jabberwocky and free us from the Red Queen's tyranny. Not wanting to be rude, I stood up and introduced myself to this young lass.

**Kendra prov**

It had been a long day at Crim's. Iracebeth wanted me around her the whole time, so I couldn't get away to have some time for myself. I had somehow been able to leave her presence, and go off into the royal garden.

Everything about this place had to have some color of red on it or a heart. All the flowers were red, and it looked hideous. I just wanted to rip out the flowers from their beds and stomp on them. Then again, that wouldn't be fair to the flowers. It wasn't their fault for being red. This place was an awful one. She used the animals as furniture and servants. Every day at noon, some poor soul would have their head cut off and it thrown into the bloody river. I would have to watch it every day, because she made me. I couldn't stand it. Her "friends" I disliked too. All of them were fakes. Iracebeth was really dense if she couldn't see it herself. Every single one of them was disgusting. How could someone approve of what she was doing? In the end, they will all get what they have coming to them. The worst thing about this place is Stayne. Every time I see him, I get chills up my spine and he knows it. I can't stand him looking at me. He supposedly loves the Red Queen, but I'm positive he doesn't. Neither one of them knows the meaning of love.

Love. Such a strong word. I love someone. I haven't seen him in a long time though. I'm not sure how long exactly, but it's been too long. I can't wait to get out of here so I can see him. To feel his soft lips touch mine. To run my hand through his untamable orange hair. I wondered how he was. Maybe I would get to see him soon. I hope I did. I can't wait much longer.

"KENDRA!"

I sighed. It was about that time for her croquet game. She had to have someone around her to tell her how good she did. I stood up and dusted my dress off. I started to head off in the direction of the angry voice.

I found the Red Queen standing with a flamingo in her hand looking impatiently at me. I did a small curtsy and apologized for my tardiness. She waved me off and started her game. I didn't watch her. My mind was on other things. After this I would sneak down to the kitchen, grab some food, and take it to the prisoners in the dungeon. The Red Queen would only feed her prisoners once a week sometimes not even that.

"Splendid shot."

I heard someone say.

"That was quite extraordinary, your Majesty." I said automatically.

I didn't even see the shot, but I bet it was a lousy one as usual. I sighed. What was her fascination with a game that she couldn't even play? It would be understandable if she could play it. I watched her as she was doing some practice swings before hitting the poor little hedgehog. When she finally did hit it, it went way off the field. She had Niven's go get it for her. She smiled at the other's watching her and they smiled back. They, once again, started telling her how she was such a good player. No wonder her head was so big. Everyone feeding her ego made it enormous. I wondered what was taking Niven's so long, and apparently so did Iracebeth. She started walking towards the spot where the hedgehog went.

Suddenly, I heard a lot of gasps. I looked towards the Red Queen and saw why everyone had done so. Standing there was a large girl with wavy blonde hair. By the looks of it, she had no clothes on. I would go get her some clothes then. I turned and left the garden and started towards the castle.

Tarrant prov

I felt cold iron shackles against my warm wrist. The Red Cards had captured me, but thankfully I had saved Alice before I was captured. The cards were taking me to Crims. A couple years ago, I wanted to storm this castle and look for my lovely lass, but sadly, she wouldn't be here. I couldn't save my lass. I had failed her. I did, however, save Alice. This time, I will protect Alice with everything I am. This time, I will not fail. Alice had to be protected, because if she were to die, all hope of Underland being free would go up in flames. I would not let that happen.

Something about that girl drew me to her. I haven't figured it out yet though. Was it her big cerulean eyes? Her long wavy hair? I didn't know. She was so different from her. They were both kind though, and didn't see me as some freak of nature. At least, I don't think Alice sees me like that. I hope not.

I watched the ground move beneath my feet. Was this how Kendra felt when Stayne was leading her to this awful place? I had often wondered what had been going through her mind when she was coming here. I know she wasn't scared. My lass was never scared of anything. I smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. I had failed her. The woman I had promised to protect, I failed her. That wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be her knight in shining armor. I could still avenge her. I could kill that bloody big head and her snake. I could, and I would.

I looked up for a moment, and realized that we were already here. I craned my neck to take in the entire castle. It was an ugly color of red and blacks. I was led through the large doors, and I was in a long hallway.

"The queen doesn't wish to see you at this moment. For now you're off to the dungeons." One of the red cards said.

I'd rather be in the dungeons than anywhere near the Red Queen. The cards grabbed me by my arms and literally dragged me down to the dungeon. The way to the dungeons was by going down this spiral of stairs. I stood up, reading myself to walk down, but I felt something kick my back and I tumbled down the stairs. I landed on my stomach with a loud thud. I felt nothing but pain all over my body. I tasted the iron taste of blood in my mouth. I slowly tried to get on my feet again. I didn't have to try long because the cards started to drag me again. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was somewhere else. Somewhere far far away from this horrid place. I heard a loud squeaky sound and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown against a wall. More pain is in my back, so much it is unbearable. I open my eyes just in time to see them slam the cell door closed and start to walk away. This time I didn't even attempt to move. I just lay on my side looking at the wall outside of my cell.

I wondered how Alice was. Did she make it to Marmoreal? Of course she would. She was a strong capable woman. I sighed.

I suddenly heard the sound of a door slowly opening. Were the cards back? Did they want to hurt me some more? I stared intently at the door to my cell. Wondering who it could be. When I could see the person, my heart stopped.

"_Kendra"_

**Kendra prov**

I had made an outfit for this Um girl. I made it from the curtains in one of the many random halls of this place. The queen had declared that Um was her new favorite, and I was overjoyed. That meant she wouldn't want me by her at every minute of the day.

I headed down to the kitchen and grabbed the basket full of food. The cook and I had become friends, because like me, he was a prisoner here as well. I thanked him before leaving the kitchen. He was a big strong looking man with long graying hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a plain red shirt and a heart pattern pants to go with it. He wore a pink and red frilled apron, and just by wearing that alone, I don't think anyone took him seriously. He had a scar running down the left side of his face. He may have looked somewhat intimidating, but the truth was he was just a big teddy bear.

"I put some more food in there than usual. I heard we got a new prisoner just moments ago." He said in his deep voice.

"Oh? I wonder who it could be… Thank you, Mark."

He just nodded his head and continued on cooking whatever the queen wanted for dinner. I gave him and the kitchen one last look before leaving to the dungeon.

The dungeon wasn't far from the kitchen fortunately, so I didn't have to walk that far. I walked down the dark winding staircase. It was lit by some torches on the wall. The only place where animals weren't use as furniture. I would hate to be an animal holding torches down to the dungeon. Hearing the screams of pain all day, no thank you. I adjusted the slightly heavy basket of food in my arm. I wondered who the new prisoner was. Usual it was some subject who lived here and got punished for some foolish reason. The worst reason I've encountered so far was that he didn't bow low enough for the queen. Apparently he had an extremely bad back and therefore could not bend down that much. When I got to the end of the stairs, I put my ear to the thick wooden door and tried to listen for the guards or even worse, Stayne. I didn't hear anyone, so I quietly as I could open the door and peaked through. There was no sign of the cards or Stayne. I let out the breath I had apparently been holding. I opened the door more so I could get through it. I looked around the dungeon and it seemed rather empty. I remembered that there were executions this afternoon and that would explain the emptiness. I saw Michelle and her pups. They were all asleep for the moment, so I thought that I would go see the new prisoner first before I woke them up. I went farther down the dungeons and looked into the cell that was occupied. The first thing that I noticed was bright orange hair. I stopped in my tracts and stared. I couldn't believe my eyes. The figure's eyes were large at the moment and on me. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I went to the bars of the cell and continued to stare at him. He said something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Tarrant!" I cried in surprise.

A smile spread on his beautiful lips and his eyes were big and green.

**Second chapter! I hope yall like it! Thank you for the review! I love them! **


End file.
